


A Peek at Love

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Relationship Discussions, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil accidentally walks in on Clint naked. He kind of freaks out, but then he and Clint talk about what he's freaked out about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peek at Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Phil froze in place, and heat pooled in his cheeks. Some of it also went the other direction, but not enough to cause a serious problem. He swallowed hard. Was it hot in here?

And of course, the root of his problem hasn't noticed him yet. Clint Barton. There he stood in all his naked glory. Muscles rippling and on display like a chiseled statue in a museum. As naked as the day he was born, rifling through a drawer. Slowly Phil trailed his eyes down Clint's back, and saw his bare ass. Apparently he made a noise, because Clint chuckled and looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

He started to turn, and Phil freaked out. "Don't you dare turn around!"

Clint's eyes widened. "What? Why not?"

"You, are, naked."

"You've seen me naked before. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, but I've never looked. Down there." Phil's cheeks were bright red.

"You haven't even sneaked a peek." Phil shook his head. "Well now I just feel terrible. I've looked at you. Down there. If that's what we're calling it."

Phil covered his eyes as Clint turned around. "Oh, come, on. Just look."

Phil shook his head, and kept his eyes covered. Clint sighed and stepped towards Phil, still naked. Phil felt Clint's presence getting closer, so he backed up. Clint smirked, walking faster.

Phil peeked between his fingers, and saw Clint's devilish grin. That was all he needed, to know that he was in trouble. So he ran. And Clint tab after him.

Around and around they went. Clint chasing Phil around their apartment in the tower, and Phil honestly trying to get away.

"Clint. Please, please. Stop." Clint had gotten Phil backed up against a wall. Phil's eyes were wide, fixed on the ceiling, and his cheeks were flaming red. Clint laughed, and cupped Phil's cheeks with both hands.

"Just calm down. You ran before you noticed I put underwear on."

"Really?" Phil's hands ran down Clint's sides, till he got to his hips. "You're an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole."

"Put clothes on." Phil tried to sidestep Clint, but the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist. He let out a yelp. Clint laughed again, and caught Phil's lips in a kiss.

Phil kind of melted into it, but put his hands against Clint's chest, and gently pushed. Clint obliged by pulling away, but still held Phil close. "Put clothes on first."

"Like I said before. Just look. I've looked at you."

"That's because you've got a dirty mind."

"I am not a pervert."

"I didn't call you a pervert."

"You called me the definition of a pervert."

Phil chuckled. Closing his eyes, and resting his head on Clint's shoulder. "Whatever." He trailed light kisses up Clint's neck, to his lips. They got lost in it for a while before Phil remembered, Clint had no clothes on. He pulled away reluctantly with one final kiss. "At least put on underwear."

"Why are you so against seeing 'Down There'?"

"Air quotes?"

"It's an official title now, since that's the only thing you're gonna call it."

"Well, alright then. But, nothing. I have, nothing against looking Down There."

"Then look!" Clint took a step back, gesturing to his nether regions. He was just playing around.

"No. No, I'm good."

Clint watched as Phil kept staring at the ceiling, face still bright red. But something else was bothering him. Clint took a step forward, Phil didn't flinch, or press closer to the wall. He just glanced at him, and went back to looking at the ceiling, like it would reveal the secrets of the universe if he stared long enough.

So it wasn't anything too serious, maybe. Clint pressed their foreheads together, kissing him softly. "Afraid you're gonna be disappointed?"

"What? No."

"I was kidding. But seriously, what's up?"

Phil sighed. "Put something on first? This isn't something that we can talk about and I'll be okay with after."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry I chased you."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

Clint smiled when he heard the deep exhale behind him. He slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs. It was just one of those days where he didn't feel like wearing a lot, or any clothes. But, Phil asked him, so.

Phil sighed in relief, and kissed Clint on his cheek as he walked past him. After changing out of his suit, Phil joined Clint on the couch. Clint pulled Phil into his side, and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Whenever you're ready."

Phil nodded against Clint's shoulder. "Actually I wanna apologize again. For what I did a couple weeks ago."

"Honestly. You're not completely off the hook for that, but I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Phil's eyes were full of hope.

"At the moment. I can't get over the fact that you didn't trust me, but I know, it was just an in the moment thing."

"It was, I promise. I trust you with everything. I even trust you with my Captain America stuff. I trust you with my life, my secrets, my heart. Everything. I swear. It was just, this time the rumor was true, and I let that psyche me out."

"And I get that. You helped me through my issues. I'll help you through yours. By the way, Fury's probably gonna make you do some test or something, because Phil Coulson, should not be that easy to break."

"I didn't break, I panicked."

Clint smiled softly. "Whatever happened, that's behind us. It's been a few days since we started talking again, and I just want to forget that those two weeks of hell ever happened."

"I'm still really sorry. I promise, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I'll hold that to you." Clint smiled and kissed Phil's cheek.

They sat quietly for a while, up in the corner of the couch. Clint leaning back. Phil curled into his side. He turned a little to face Clint better. "It's nothing like the first date secret. It's not even a secret, really."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

"I just want to wait. I want it to be a surprise."

"What, my dick?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I've seen other dicks, sure but, it'll be the first time that it's gonna mean something."

"Do you want to elaborate? Maybe, just a little."

Phil smiled, kissing Clint softy. "I don't want to see, or feel 'that' until it's time. I've never done it before, and I don't want to, just for the hell of it."

"I understand. But just to clarify. You want your first time looking at me, and touching me, to be that moment. Something special that we get to share together. Not just a fleeting, 'oh hey, there's your penis' kind of thing."

"Exactly."

Slowly Clint leaned in. "I, have absolutely, no problem, with that." Each pause was a kiss. Each kiss deeper than the last.

Phil smiled into their current kiss, wrapping his arms around Clint's neck, and leaning back. Clint followed after him, also smiling. There was a shared laugh that turned into quiet little moans, and soft whispers in between.

"You've really never looked?"

"Not naked, no. When you've had clothes on, yes."

Clint laughed. "I hope I don't disappoint."

Phil laughed too, pushing against Clint's chest to switch their places. They kept kissing with every pause, and at every end of sentence. "Don't worry. I don't have anything to compare you to."

"Even so, you have seen other dicks. What if I'm small compared to them. Or not what you want, or I could be bad."

"I will want you, even if the sex is bad. For now, let's just hope for the best."

"Well we won't be doing much hoping. Because, I am, the best."

"Oh, now you're 'Mr. Confident'?"

"Damn straight."

"Well alright then. We'll see when the time comes."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
